Blue Apples
by PrincessBuki
Summary: Tout a commencé par ces fruits aux couleurs des cieux, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses depuis, aujourd'hui nous sommes des pirates aux surnoms connus, mais il m'arrive parfois de remonter le temps et déguster avec nostalgie mes souvenirs, Eustass.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue apples.**

**Je m'appelle Biancchi, j'ai 4 ans et demi.**

**Je ne me souviens plus de ma maman, et je suis toute seule sur une grande île, j'ai faim, mais je me souviens un petit peu de ce qu'il s'est passé: papa et moi, on était sur le bateau, quand il y a eu une grosse vague, et un gros gros bateau avec des monsieur qui ont attaqué le bateau où on était, papa m'a jetée à la mer, et je me suis réveillée sans lui, si tu m'entends papa, j'ai peur toute seule, viens me chercher s'il te plait, en plus il pleut, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée.**

**______**

**J'avais 4 ans, des pirates avaient attaqué le navire dans lequel j'étais, nous étions sur South Blue, mon père m'a jetée à la mer, et il est sûrement mort aujourd'hui.**

**____**

**Je m'appelle Biancchi Ja Odelshwank, je suis pirate mais plus connue sous le nom de Jewelry Bonney, j'ai 24 ans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a 20 ans, j'ai pleuré mon père pendant des heures, il n'est jamais revenu, car il était mort.**

**Alors je me suis levée de mon bureau des pleurs qui était une roche anguleuse, je me souviens de tout comme si cela avait eu lieu il y a quelques instants, et j'ai cherché, quelqu'un, à boire, à manger ou un abri, car il faisait nuit et la pluie et l'orage persévéraient.**

**J'ai dû errer un bon moment, j'ai atteint le versant de l'île quand l'aube se montrait timidement, moi, petite fille abattue, morte de faim, de soif et de fatigue, j'ai vu quelque chose de magnifique.**

**Un verger immense, face à moi, des pommes bleues luisaient merveilleusement sous une lumière progressivement plus forte, et j'ai usé mes dernières forces pour courir manger quelque chose.**

**__________**

**Waouh c'est joli ! Tous ces jolis fruits bleus, ils brillent !**

**Je m'approchai d'un grand arbre, et essaya de monter dessus pour prendre un fruit.**

**Ah, je l'aie presque, cette pomme est pour moi. J'allais attraper le fruit.**

**Je l'aie eu !**

**« Arrête-toi petite voleuse ! »**

**Un petit garçon courait vers moi.**

**J'essayai, de descendre de l'arbre avec la pomme et de courir.**

**Je ratai une branche, et je tombai. **

**« Oh Tobor, qu'Est-ce que tu as fait !**

**- Mais mamie !**

**- Chut, on va la soigner, elle est tombée et elle s'est évanouie »**

**_______**

**Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après.**

**______**

**« Mais mamie pourquoi tu la soignes, c'est une voleuse ! Un petit garçon aux cheveux flamboyants s'était écrié**

**- Tais-toi un peu, c'est de ta faute dit une vieille dame, dès qu'elle se réveillera, tu t'excuseras**

**- Oui mamie, le petit baissa la tête**

**-Mmmh, où je suis ? Papaaaa…**

**Je geignais**

**J'ouvris les yeux.**

**- Tu es réveillée, dit la grand-mère d'un air maternel**

**- Ou…Oui… **

**Un petit garçon roux, s'était approché de moi et s'était courbé poliment.**

**- Excusez-moi**

**- Où je suis ? Et où est mon papa ?**

**-Chez ma mamie dans MON lit ! répondit-il au tac au tac**

**- Mais tu étais toute seule dit la vieille dame au timbre de voix apaisant**

**Elle me tendit une assiette pleine de morceaux de pommes aux couleurs orangées, et aux pelures bleues, le petit garçon fit la moue quand je mangeai le fruit.**

**- Merci, mais, qui êtes v… C'est trop trop bon !**

**Je m'étais exclamée de surprise et m'étais jetée telle une morfale.**

**Le petit garçon, la mine boudeuse, peut-être parce que je mangeais ces pommes, commença à balancer ses jambes sur la chaise où il était assis et à me regarder méchamment.**

**- Je m'appelle Tobor Clide, je vais avoir 6 ans ! S'exclama-t-il **

**- Je suis la grand-mère de Tobor, je m'appelle Lynn Clide mais appelle moi mamie Clide. »**

**______________**

**Oh mais qui pourrait croire ? Croire que ce petit garçon face à moi, à la mine boudeuse car j'engloutissait ce qu'il aimait appeler les fruits Heaven deviendrait comme moi.**

**_________**

**Mon nom est Tobor Alexander Clide, je suis pirate mais l'on me connaît comme Eustass Captain Kidd, j'ai 26 ans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grand-mère regardait cette gamine avec des yeux doux, moi, je me souviens qu'elle m'avait fait pitié au bout d'un moment.

« Eh bien dis-nous ton nom demi-portion !

- Tobor… Calme-toi…

- Biancchi Odelshwank

- c'est nul comme nom

* Peuh, en vérité, j'avais toujours trouvé ça trop classe *

- Donc tu as perdu ton père, petite Biancchi ?

- Je ne sais plus où est mon papa

Elle avait replié les genoux et posé sa tête dessus, en commençant à verser des larmes.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec nous quelques temps ? Comme ça ton papa viendra te chercher un jour avait proposé Lynn

- QUOI !

* Barf, à l'époque, j'avais été outré d'entendre ça, devoir partager ma grand-mère, ma maison, mes pommes, le paradis dans lequel je vivais, mais je ne le regrette pas*

La petite avait essuyé ses larmes.

- Bou…boui…oui »

Elle était donc restée avec nous, quelques temps en attendant son père, qui n'était jamais revenu.

A Biancchi, j'avais appris la cueillette des pommes bleues, j'avais été forcé de l 'emmener dans la ville, en bas de la colline, de la présenter en faisant les courses pour ma grand-mère.

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, il devait être 7 à 8 heures, mais je sautillait déjà dans tout les coins et recoins dans tout les coins en criant:

« On est le premier Floréal, on est le premier

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a le premier Floréal ? Demanda la petite Biancchi intriguée

- Tu sais toutes les récoltes qu'on a fait ?

- Oui

- On va sur l'île de Pyrite pour les vendre !

- Comment on y va ? En bateau ?

- Bien sur que oui ! »

Les petits que nous étions avaient continués de glousser jusqu'à ce qu'on entende frapper à la porte, c'était l'épicier qui nous prêtait sa mule afin de tirer la carriole de pommes bleutées, il venait vendre les produits locaux sur l'île voisine, la fille du fleuriste, Margot, venait aussi pour aider grand-mère à vendre.

Nous avions descendu la colline, tout heureux et excités sur le dos de cette mule fatiguée et ravagée par des années d'aide à l'agriculture du vieil épicier.

Nous avions fait le voyage sur un bateau marchand, au milieu des autres gens qui espéraient encore faire fortune avec leurs quelques babioles ou leur fruits et légumes.

Et là on apercevait l'île au loin, en début d'après-midi, une île pavée et grande, pleine de magasins, et d'animations, j'en avait rêvé toutes les nuits…


End file.
